


Siren

by attackonheichou



Series: Shingeki AU's [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, MermaidAU, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackonheichou/pseuds/attackonheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi, a curious sea creature, decides to make his way to the surface to observe the humans that he's been obsessed with since he was a child. To his surprise, he gets to meet one up close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siren

**Author's Note:**

> Mermaid Levi is my weakness.  
> Omf.

“Levi, you can’t go to the surface, it’s too dangerous!”, Hanji yelled while feverishly kicking her fins to keep up with me, “your father is going to be soooo pissed when he finds out!”

My speed didn’t falter and neither did my gaze, I had my mind set to a destination above the surface. The thought of it being forbidden only encouraged me to explore it further. I was deeply fascinated by humans and those things they called....legs? They were so intriguing. They could walk and run and even jump! All of those things were so foreign, that is until I did my fair share of research by breaching the surface when I was younger.

My desire to know more about them hadn’t died even in the slightest, in fact it intensified. “My father isn’t going to be pissed because he’s not going to find out, right Hanji?”, I warned. My wrath was definitely worse than my fathers. It didn’t matter that he was Poseidon, God of the sea, I was far more terrifying than he would ever be.

She remained silent, although I knew she understood.

I quickened my pace in these never ending waters, how I hated them and their vast emptiness. Fish, coral, and more fucking fish and coral.. I was a siren of the sea, I was terrifying to the humans above and even more importantly, to them, I was just some fairy tail. I was a myth talked amongst sailors as the creature that lures males in by their voices, then grabbing them like vultures and drowning them for sheer enjoyment.

That was far from the case, sort of.

We were more curious than anything and rarely had the desire to kill. Like now, my curiosity had taken over and I couldn't stop it. I had reached my rocky destination, my head breached the surface, I hide behind a rock to make my presence unseen, there was a ship that was anchored not too far from shore. The beach was occupied by a few sailors, it appears they are gathering food maybe? I couldn’t tell from my view.

They walked and ran on the sandy shoreline, I envied them entirely. I wanted that, that freedom and bliss to move so effortlessly. I was entranced at the scene of the humans, Hanji remained under the surface out of fear but I could practically feel her eyes pleading that we needed to leave. I ignored it of course and moved along the rocks, trying to get a closer look. I perched myself up so my entire being was nearly out of the water. I rested on my elbows and simply observed these creatures that I had come to love. The breeze caressed my skin as my eyes took in all the information that these humans were unknowingly giving me.

My trance was interrupted by a small rock hitting the water a few feet away from me. My head snapped to the side to find a human, frozen on the rocks that I so carefully hid behind. His eyes were seeping into mine, they were beautiful and ironically enough, they reminded me of the ocean I ever so hated. His mouth gaped at my appearance, as his body stayed in its shocked stance. His eyes wandered to my entire being as he took in the sight. I didn’t fear that he would hurt me, not like he could, but he didn’t look the type. Innocent, passionate, and curious-somewhat like me.

I started to back away, sliding down the rock, I didn’t want to bring attention to us, I had trusted him immediately but there couldn’t be more than one like him. I froze as he stepped forward with caution.

“I-I’m not going to hurt you”, he assured me. His voice caused my heart to flutter and my cheeks to heat up. He was a beautiful human, I don’t think I've ever seen one this magnifying. He gulped and cleared his throat, “I've h-had dreams about you...and I just...can’t believe this is...this is real”, his voice cracked under the pressure he had set for himself. “My name...is Eren.” He broke the silence as his eyes watched me intensely, waiting for the same gesture from me. He was curious about me and I was curious about him.

“Eren”, I repeated back, it rolled off of my tongue so effortlessly, like it belonged there.

I pulled myself closer to him, revealing my tail entirely. He bent down to his knees and watched me with such intensity that it had my skin crawling. I pushed myself up so our faces were inches away from each other, our eyes connected and so did our shallow breaths.

I could see his desire for me in those eyes, “Eren”, I repeated softly, he shivered at the sound. I took his hand and placed it on my chest, their language was still new to me, words didn't come easy, but I felt that they didn’t have to with him. He flattened his palm on my chest as I held his wrist there, our eyes remained connected, my heart pounded into his palm. “I’m Levi.”

**Author's Note:**

> This makes me moist.


End file.
